Hispaniola class Carrier
''Hispaniola'' , class Aircraft Carrier The Hispaniola and her sister ship are the first purpose-built aircraft carriers for the Armada and while not revolutionary in any way she is designed as a first rate fleet carrier. Hispaniola, Mexican Aircraft Carrier laid down 1927 Displacement 23,805 t light; 24,386 t standard; 27,500 t normal; 29,991 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (824.50 ft / 810.00 ft) x 84.00 ft x (26.00 / 27.85 ft) (251.31 m / 246.89 m) x 25.60 m x (7.92 / 8.49 m) Air Group 80 Aircraft (1 Wing with replacements) 4 Squadrons Fighters 1 Squadron Torpedo Bombers 1 Squadron Reconnaissance Armament 6 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 120 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1922 Model 6 x Single mounts on side ends, majority aft 16 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 2.19lbs / 0.99kg shells, 350 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 2 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, forward deck aft 2 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, aft deck forward 16 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 58.0 cal guns - 0.27lbs / 0.12kg shells, 350 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 2 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, forward deck centre 2 x Single mounts on sides, aft deck centre Weight of broadside 395 lbs / 179 kg Armour - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 4.00" / 102 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 16.00 ft / 4.88 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 76 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 2.00" / 51 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 26.00 ft / 7.92 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 75.00 ft / 22.86 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 3.00" / 76 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 2.00" / 51 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 1.50" / 38 mm Forecastle: 1.50" / 38 mm Quarter deck: 1.50" / 38 mm - Conning towers: Forward 6.00" / 152 mm, Aft 0.00" / 0 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 143,466 shp / 107,026 Kw = 32.00 kts Range 11,000nm at 16.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 5,605 tons Complement 1,067 - 1,388 Cost £5.454 million / $21.817 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 102 tons, 0.4 % - Guns: 102 tons, 0.4 % Armour: 3,407 tons, 12.4 % - Belts: 1,109 tons, 4.0 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 770 tons, 2.8 % - Armament: 90 tons, 0.3 % - Armour Deck: 1,321 tons, 4.8 % - Conning Tower: 118 tons, 0.4 % Machinery: 4,529 tons, 16.5 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 9,367 tons, 34.1 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 3,695 tons, 13.4 % Miscellaneous weights: 6,400 tons, 23.3 % - Air Wing: 6,400 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 66,500 lbs / 30,164 Kg = 1,064.0 x 5.0 " / 127 mm shells or 9.8 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.10 Metacentric height 4.6 ft / 1.4 m Roll period: 16.4 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 78 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.05 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 2.00 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a straight bulbous bow and a cruiser stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.544 / 0.554 Length to Beam Ratio: 9.64 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.46 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 50 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 39 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 8.00 degrees Stern overhang: 10.00 ft / 3.05 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 30.00 %, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m - Forward deck: 40.00 %, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m - Aft deck: 20.00 %, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m - Quarter deck: 10.00 %, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m, 32.00 ft / 9.75 m - Average freeboard: 32.00 ft / 9.75 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 62.5 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 269.8 % Waterplane Area: 47,222 Square feet or 4,387 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 143 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 118 lbs/sq ft or 575 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.94 - Longitudinal: 1.73 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Excellent seaboat, comfortable, can fire her guns in the heaviest weather Category:Mexican Naval Vessels